


Vacancy

by Inu_Sama



Series: TWILIGHT [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: #TeamJasper, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character bashing., F/M, M/M, Male!Bella, Newborn!Bella, OMC - Freeform, Slow To Update, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, for edward, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Male!Bella!The events of twilight are a little jumbled, the whole james ballet studio thing occurs in eclipse for reasons that will be revealed in the fic.A lot of Edward bashing. Probably.Also newborns are like feral cats mixed with curious kids.#Iwrotethisinsteadofsleepingplshelp





	1. These Demons

 

**Bo - POV**

I was an idiot.

I was so stupid to think that I could trust a vampire to stay true to their word at least  _ once _ . Especially a vampire willing to kidnap innocent women just to get to me. I should have realised that when Edward - the bastard - left me the first time. But I was too dazzled to notice what a cocksucker(no pun intended) he was as a person.

When I went to go save his miserable ass in Italy(because I'm such a nice fucking person and all), I could see how much of a psycho he was, how fixated on my humanity he was - but then I saw those perfect abs and…

Well, there's a fucking  _ reason  _ they call it Stockholm Syndrome.

No matter how I looked at it, Forks was a gloomy cage I had relegated myself to in the hopes that my mother could have fun with her new husband - I'd never liked being a third wheel, after all. And Edward...he was something new, something exciting, something  _ dangerous _ . I just hadn't thought I would be dragged into his vampire drama as much as I was.

I huffed a small humourless laugh. He wasn't exactly the  _ only  _ trouble-magnet I knew. But the two of us combined? I should have fucking known something like this would happen, should have been battening down the hatches long before tonight.

I was lying on my side, one of my legs screaming incessantly at me just below my knee as I cradled my left arm against my chest. I couldn't move, they were broken and it hurt just to breathe. I could feel the tacky sensation of blood dribbling lazily down the back of my head as I struggled to focus on the sight before me.

I felt my world crumbling as I watched helplessly as my mother was being drained by that monster - her lifeless dark brown eyes staring almost accusingly back at me. I let out a sob as tears began to race down my cheeks and  _ pitter patter _ on the glass-covered linoleum beneath me.

With my vision obscured, I didn't see him move on from my mother, I didn't see him circle me before crouching down behind me. I jumped when he started crooning in my ear, excited from the hunt and tone mocking.

_ "Oh Bo." _ He purred, grabbing me by the hair and lifting me up slightly so he could lick at the blood trailing down my neck. He growled in want at the taste and his tongue flattened against my skin, making me shiver at the cool touch.

"Bo, Bo,  _ Bo  _ \- she loved you, you know? Loved you so much - her only son, her  _ baby boy _ \- oh! You could do no wrong in her eyes!" James crowed, almost panting in my ear as his tongue continued chasing each drop as it fell from my hairline. 

"Let's prove her wrong, shall we?"

I cried out in pain and shock, arching my back involuntarily when his sharp teeth pierced the back of my neck in a large bite before promptly letting me go. My head hit the ground with a painful thud and I groaned as the mark throbbed and started to burn.

I was too distracted by the sudden pain and the realisation that I was Changing, to notice the tearing of fabric, the excited and lustful moan as the vampire became high on both the blood and the pain and fear he was causing. But the ice-cold hand smoothing around my waist to the flat underside of my belly near my pantline, did. 

"You're so soft and  _ warm _ , so different,  _ Bo~ _ " His breath was cool against my feverish skin even as his tone was heated with lust.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart, piece by beautiful  _ human  _ piece and then watch you try to jam yourself back together. It may take decades, but when you're whole, when you're happy - I'll be back to do it all again!" James laughed in sadistic delight as he ran his hands up and down my sides, thumbs grazing over my nipples.

I screamed in denial and growled and struggled despite the pain when the vampire hoisted me up onto my knees and leaned over me from behind. His body was a hard, cold statue against mine and I tried desperately to get out from under him when I realised what was happening.

"No! No!  _ Stop! _ I don't  _ want  _ this!" I cried, my fear and panic almost overwhelming as the burning spread from my neck down my spine and my vision was starting to grey at the edges. I couldn't even begin to get out of his hold when it felt like I was trapped between beams of steel and and a sheer rock wall.

"Oh - but you will--"

The sound of two boulders crashing together above me cut James off abruptly as the iron grip on my hips disappeared and I fell on my broken arm with a cry of agony. My breaths were shallow and ragged and  _ wet  _ as what had to have been a cracked rib shifted under my skin and into one of my lungs.

The sound of tearing metal and screeches of pain and anger vibrated through the floor and into me as several pairs of voices shouted through the darkened room. Then, suddenly, it was quiet. Like all the noise in the room was sucked out into a black hole and I was in some sort of non-space.

My head was pounding but a second later I could make out the crackles of a fire somewhere to my right and the agonised hitching sobs ripping through my throat that were the only things to punctuate the silence.

I screamed when I was hastily turned onto my back, cold fingers flitting along my skin. My eyes snapped open and I tried to scramble away from that icy touch but it was no use, the fingers turned to hands and I was trapped again. 

"Oh, Bo! Don't move! You're injured and there's so much glass! I'm so sorry I let this happen! I should have stayed with you--" Even if dimly I recognised the voice, the rest of me was still stuck on the impression that this was the vampire trying to hurt me. 

It didn't register that the hold on me was gentle and not invasive like James' was. It didn't register that there was the soft fabric of someone's jacket covering my exposed lower half. It didn't register that the fire I could somewhat make out was my attacker's burning body. 

All I knew was that I didn't want to break. I didn't want that horrifyingly familiar icy skin to touch me ever again.

My panic rose and I couldn't breathe, tears blurring my vision as I weakly begged the vampire to let me go, to not do this, that I didn't _want_ it--

"Edward! You're makin' it worse! Let go of 'im!" Another male voice shouted in a southern twang somewhere further away and I felt the hands leave my naked flesh. I let out a sob of relief, slumping back onto the ground amongst the shards of mirrored glass. I wheezed a wet cough that splattered something hot down my chin just as a dark shape I hadn't noticed before left my vision.

"Oh my god! Carlisle! Something must have punctured his lung! We have to do something, he's dying!" The voice belonging to the hands from before sounded panicked but thankfully I wasn't touched again. That was all I cared about right now, nothing else was making any sense through my fading mind.

"We may not have to, look at his sides." An older voice instructed calmly and things were quiet before there was a sudden roar that made me whimper and squirm away.

"Edward!" the previously calm voice reprimanded harshly and my breath hitched in fear.

"But he bit him! One on each hip! That  _ fucking-- _ " there was another sound of boulders crashing together and a loud thud before a menacing growl reverberated through the air even as a forced calm was pushing at my senses.

"Edward, stop! Jus' look at what you're doin' to 'im! He's goin' through the Change right now! He's pro'lly in enough pain that he doesn' even know who we are!" That southern twang again, the one that got rid of the hands, he wasn't shouting but his tone was dangerous. A warning. 

My hindbrain was screaming at me to either run or fight but I couldn't do either in my state. So it was no wonder I couldn't stop the submissive whine that escaped my wet lips, a feral part of me somewhere hoping to appease whatever dangerous creature that was obviously angry. 

The silence was deafening.

But after a few moments of shocked silence, the burning ramped up to new heights and I found myself screaming out what little air my torn lungs could bring in. Everything but the fire faded out and I was only pain  _ pain  _ **_pain!_ **

I was only vaguely aware of another  _ screaming  _ alongside my own, like twin agonies the horrible sounds only climbed higher as the pain increased and it felt like every cell in my body was tearing itself apart to get away from the  _ burning _ .

I arched my aching back and tried to wriggle away from it, do  _ something  _ to stop it - but it was all-encompassing. There was no escaping this.

That thought only made me scream louder.

 

**Jasper - POV**

I don' know how long it was before Bo was far enough away tha' I couldn' feel his emotions. But soon the pain was gone an' I sucked in a sharp unneeded breath, blinkin' my eyes open to scuffed linoleum. I hadn' realised I was so consumed with the Change tha' I'd fallen to the ground.

It'd been so long since I was 'round to witness it, that I'd forgot just how agonising it was to be 'round. I should'a left as soon as I saw the bites, but I was distracted by the fear an' panic the poor boy was practically radiatin' out in waves when Edward'd foolishly started to paw at him.

I'd told 'em what I'd walked in on and he'd pro'lly seen the memories in my head, so why the  _ fuck  _ di' he think it was a good idea to choose  _ now  _ to start unloading his grief an' self-loathin'? Bo was broken and bleedin' on the ground havin' a panic attack and the asshole was too busy flappin' his arms and worryin' like some pansy instead'a helpin' 'im!

"Jasper," Alice called softly, an' I realised I was projectin' my anger an' looked up sharply. Rosalie was gone, as were Carlisle and Esme. Emmett had Edward in a brutal choke hold as the idiot was spoutin' off 'bout needin' to be with  _ 'my Bo' _ an' that only pissed me off more - that suffocatin' control freak was the  _ last  _ thin' that boy needed right now.

"You don't know anything, Jasper! Back off!" Edward growled an' I roared at him in warnin' for the second time that night, pushin' some fear and lethargy down on 'im 'til he slumped in Emmett's arms wit' a pathetic whine.

"I fuckin' know better'an you! Bo was almost  _ raped  _ by that sadistic fucker! His mom is  _ dead! _ An' you wanna tell  _ me  _ what he needs?! Are  _ you  _ the fuckin' empath 'round 'ere now?!" I screamed at him, not carin' that I was makin' holes in the concrete as I tried to resist the urge to rip my 'brother's' head off and chuck it in the ocean for his self-righteous holier-than-thou attitude.

I ignored Alice's chidin' grip on my arm and Emmett's shocked face, both of 'em better stay silent. Bitch-boy needed ta hear wha' I had ta say while he couldn't run away like the fuckin' coward he is.

"60 fuckin' years I put up wit' your gloomy high-horsed ass! _ 60 years  _ of  _ 'woe-is-me I'm a vampire, life is so cruel!'" _ I mocked harshly, momentarily distracted by Emmett's loud snort as he mouthed the words 'gloomy high-horsed ass', but I wasn't done.

"You've had it so fuckin' easy it makes me sick jus' lookin' at you!" I growled, tryin' real hard not to project my anger, but by the spasming of Alice's hand, I'm not doin' a very good job. 'Specially when it started affectin' Edward and the asshole sat up, glarin' holes in my face 'fore he got up the courage to strike back.

"You--" 

I got a sick satisfaction outta cuttin' him off.

"No! For once you don' getta say in this, Edward." I growled, the crack o' concrete background noise wit' how focussed I was on him.  

"I put up wit' the other humans you managed to get your miserable hooks in jus' so you can discard 'em when you get bored! But not this time!" I fumed, only Alice's hand and her drawn face peekin' outta the corner o' my eye keein' me grounded. Not physically, o'course. I could have her dismembered 'fore she could blink, if I was so inclined. But her presence helped me not get carried away on all the emotions everyone was oozin' in the tense atmosphere.

With that thought, I reigned it in a bit, focussing more on Alice's grim determination and understandin' an' lettin' it flow through me, tempering the anger.

"An innocent woman died tonight." I said almost quietly, extracting my hands from the trench I'd made as I slowly - so Alice didn't freak out - got to my feet. I was pleased when Edward flinched, he pro'lly forgot that Bo's mother's corpse was placed on the pyre too.

"An' now that poor boy has to live the res' of his existence with what he experienced - 'cause of you! 'Cause you're so caught up in your own bullshit that you relentlessly drag everyone around you into!" 

I sighed, forcefully drainin' the last of my anger from my system as I let Alice's calm and Emmett's grim support take over. I opened my eyes to see the target of my ire starin' blankly at the dryin' pool o' blood - his  _ precious  _ Bo's blood - on the floor in front'a him.

"We should probably get out of here before someone shows up." Alice commented quietly and I nodded, sending a large amount of lethargy at Edward so Emmett could throw him over his shoulder. Edward let out a gusty sigh and hung his head, chin diggin' inta Emmett's broad back.

I could tell my 'brother' had a lot t'think 'bout and I hoped he did. Either way he had three days to get his shit together or I was gonna have to kick his ass. 

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my ripped jeans and I flipped it open. A text from Carlisle;

_ ~Quiet now, passed stage 1. Headed to Mt Rainier Cabin. Should be in Washington by time he wakes. Be there.~ _

I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket, Alice givin' me a knowin' look. O'course she was watchin' 'em and knew exactly what was goin' on. Bo was like a little brother to her, her best friend. They were like white on rice they was so close.

I told the others anyway an' we jumped in Emmett's jeep, Alice drivin' as I concentrated on keepin' The Idiot™ drugged up and pliable for Emmett. We were out of range when the studio exploded as the fire found the gas line Alice must have ripped out on her way an' I could see it go up in the rearview mirror. Good, there wouldn't be much evidence that anythin' supernatural happened.

Las' thin' we needed was for the Volturi on our asses. Again.


	2. Instincts

**Bo - POV**

I woke up to the feeling of fingers running through my short dark hair. I snarled in warning before I'd even opened my eyes, lip curling to show off a bit of fang. 

There was a laugh, masculine, from further away in the room and the fingers reluctantly detached. I opened my eyes and sprang to my feet, crouched defensively in the nearest corner before anyone could so much as blink.

There were four people in the room, three males and a female. The blond curly-haired male standing closest to the door but carefully not blocking it, was the one who laughed. 

The blonde female with a mole on her lip looked like she was fighting a smug smile while the pale-blond male was the only one sitting, a calm, patient smile on his lips. He looked a lot older than the bronze male that was still standing near the bed, looking down at me stupidly. 

I growled at him again for good measure.

"Bo, it's just me. Edward." Copperhead pleaded and I felt my anger and disgust rise, he was pathetic. Weak. My growl got louder and more vicious when Copperhead deigned to try and get closer. 

I did  _ not  _ want such a weakling anywhere near me. It reverberated through my chest like an old car engine starting up and then idling a full volume, something that was oddly familiar.

The faint image of a beloved red truck filtered through my thoughts before escaping again and I was once again focussed on them. 

These four weren't the only ones within range, there were three more downstairs. I sniffed the air, cataloging the different scents for future reference if I ever needed it.

I didn't know if they would turn out to be pack or threat, either way I was going to prepare myself.

"Baby please! You know who I am! Just--" I snarled and snapped my teeth for emphasis as I glared the other vampire into submission. 

The fact that that was all it took to have the coward backing down was almost laughable, if it wasn't so pathetic.

"Fuck off!" I hissed, face twisted in fury before my attention snapped to the male at the back of the room who had started laughing again and my growl abruptly cut off at the wonderful sound. 

It started up again when copperhead thought the fact I wasn't warning him right now meant it was okay to try again. 

I was ready to launch myself at him when the older male caught my attention as he waved his hands in a calming gesture that felt a little patronising. 

I growled at him too, I was not some out of control dog, but he barely blinked before addressing copperhead.

"Maybe you should go downstairs with the others, Edward. You're clearly stressing him out. Maybe when he's more himself you can talk then." the older male suggested, but I could hear the hidden command in the tone and my growl cut off. 

Though I didn't like the sound of being forced into the presence of copperhead again. Not one bit.

"Come on, out." the only female in the room more commanded than commented as she towed him out of the room. I felt myself relax some when they were gone, but I still didn't like being so confined with strangers - whether they had done something or not. 

A wave of calm crashed against me then and I snarled, knowing it wasn't my own. I backed up as I pinpointed the source to be the male standing at the back.

He looked surprised before the foreign feeling dissipated and I glared at him with my teeth bared, but I couldn't get as angry at him as I had at copperhead. 

My eyes trailed over the multitude of scars and knew he was probably the strongest out of the seven. I still wasn't going to take shit from him, even if he was.

"Carlisle, I can't affect 'im." the standing blond announced in a smooth southern drawl that I was instantly in love with. I wanted to hear more. 

But then the older male was talking and I lost interest as an itch started in my throat. I coughed, trying to dislodge whatever was tickling it, but it was still there.

"Hungry, darlin'?" 

Mr. South was in front of me, reaching for my face. I reacted the only way I knew how; I bit him. His palm was a surprising mix of soft and hard that was strangely appealing to me and I found myself rubbing my aching gums as I chewed. 

Instead of getting angry like I thought he would, Southern just laughed and let me do what I wanted. I was dimly aware that the older male had left sometime while I was distracted by my sudden thirst.

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" He laughed again when I nodded, hands coming up to grip his arm in place. It was mine now, he couldn't have it back. 

I idly ran my thumbs over the raised scars criss-crossing over his forearm, realising they looked like bites. I bit down harder then, determined to have  _ my  _ bite stand out. Again, he let me with only a small grimace of pain.

I liked that, it felt like copperhead was always trying to control me, but here Mr. South was letting me use him as a chew toy, he could fight me off if he wanted to and that was what made it special. 

He  _ chose  _ to let me do this to him, not like copperhead who seemed to just bend with the breeze like a blade of grass. 

I purred when a finger began to rub soothing lines across my gums, my eyes fluttering as the burning ache subsided for a time - though my throat was still itching. I sounded like one of those big cats I saw at the zoo one time with--

\--and it was gone. I let out a frustrated huff as I tried to chase the memory; a blurry image of a smiling woman that made my heart squeeze with guilt and grief I couldn't explain. 

I growled, lost in thought as I gnawed a little harder than before, my eyes straying unfocused off in the distance.

I coughed again, spitting out his hand in the process and momentarily mourned the loss before something sweet replaced it. It was a styrofoam cup with a straw poking out of it. 

I sniffed, filling my lungs with that heavenly aroma before tilting my head up at Mr. South, my fringe falling into my eyes a bit. I knew what it was, but I didn't know if it was mine.

"Yeah, darlin' it's yours." Mr. South smiled. I didn't need to be told twice. 

I lunged for the cup, but his hands became slack with surprise as I inadvertently knocked us both over and it was crushed between our chests, spilling all over his chest and neck. 

I sat on top of him without a care as I happily lapped up the precious blood that pooled into the cavity of his neck and sucked up the runaway lines down the side before they could be lost into the dark carpet.

It was delicious and exactly what I needed.

I ran the flat of my tongue over one collarbone before I was suddenly pulled off and held above the ground, my toes unable to touch the floor. I snarled and bit the arms restraining me around the middle as I thrashed in the large male's iron grip.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down little bro, we ain't gonna hurt ya!" The big bear of a vampire boomed and I roared, throwing my head back because my arms were trapped. 

I heard the satisfying crunch of metal but he only groaned and held me tighter. So I kicked at him and scratched and bit, yowling like a pissed off cat.

"Free!" I screeched as the room continued to fill up with more vampires. I was getting desperate now as murky memories floated to the surface, none of them pleasant. 

They were of that beautiful smiling woman from before but her eyes were accusing and a blond male with a ponytail was purring in my ear. I could feel the panic start to rise.

"Free! Free! N- _o!_ " I sobbed, breathing harsh as the blond man - _James_ , my mind whispered \- pulled me onto my knees--

I was let go but before I could fall to the ground I twisted and vaulted over the Bear's shoulder and through the window. 

My feet hit the grass a few storeys down, shards of glass falling out of my hair and shaking loose from my clothes as I ran into the comforting forest surrounding the property.

 

**Jasper - POV**

I watched Bo disappear into the treeline and sighed, figurin' I'd give him a head start before goin' after him.

"He wasn't attackin' me...he was…" I pulled on the hem of my shirt, the slick sound of it unsticking from my skin was almost deafenin' in the silence.

"...feeding." I finished lamely, feelin' their incredulous gazes first on my bloodstained shirt and then to my face. 

Emmett was the first to start laughin' as I knew he would be and I couldn't help but crack a smile. It  _ was  _ pretty funny, even as I tried to get the feel of the boy's tongue leavin' trails of fire outta my mind. 

"I need to go after him, who knows what will happen if we just leave him." Edward announced, already lookin' like he was about to speed off. I immediately hit him wit' a shot o' lethargy and he unwillingly sunk to the ground like a sack-o potatoes.

"You are literally the  _ last  _ person he wants right now - or didn't the hostility clue you in?" Surprisingly it was Rose that said it, crossin' her arms as she sniffed. Looks like I wasn't the only one gettin' tired'o his shit. 

Apparently he heard that thought and started growling at me - honestly Bo's was more intimidating.

"And what? Are you gonna swoop in and steal my Bo Peep from me?!" Edward shrieked possessively from the floor and I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Boy if you think that Hellcat doesn't have  _ claws _ , you gonna get torn to shreds!" I hissed before leapin' out the window, flippin' once before landing on my feet. 

I was gone before anyone else could get all uppity wit' me, I know Alice was gearin' up for somethin' and I jus' didn't have time to deal with it. Edward was right in that our newest member shouldn't be left alone for too long. At least not yet.

Bo's scent was easy enough to follow up 'till it disappeared in a stream. It didn't reappear on the other side neither. I paused for the briefest of moments in confusion before my world tilted and I had an angry newborn sitting on my back and growling in my ear as moss pillowed my cheek.

"Hello, Bo." I turned my head enough to smile up at him and got an irritated huff for my efforts, his breath sweet-smellin' as it fanned over my face.

"Free." He said firmly, as if darin' me to contradict 'im. It seemed like bein' restrained had triggered the panic attack and I shot him a small sad smile as I knew exactly what memories must have resurfaced to get such a reaction.

"Free." I agreed, wonderin' if I'd be let up. I wasn't. Instead Bo just sighed and lay down on top o'me, his cheek pressed 'gainst mine. It wasn't like he was heavy and it was almost impossible for a vampire to be physically uncomfortable - it was jus' a little different than what I thought he would be like.

I wondered why he chose me, of all of us (I understood why he hated Edward, though I was surprised it was so strong even without context memories) but maybe he jus' hadn't had the right exposure - he hadn't met Alice yet. A selfish part'o me didn't want Bo to be attached to anybody but me but--

"Think too much." The lump grumbled above me, rubbin' against my cheek with his own perfect one. He sighed then, like he was tired and started tracin' the scars mangellin' my bicep. 

I raised myself up onto my elbows, ignorin' the half-hearted growls and couldn't help the swell of warmth that wrap around my chest when I realised  _ why  _ Bo was payin' so much attention to my scars;

He liked 'em.

It was more than Newborn Fascination - in fact it should'a scared 'im off, instead it drew 'im in. He was the first one in over two hundred years that wasn't repulsed by 'em, didn't feel uncomfortable lookin' at or touchin' 'em.

It was a new experience.


	3. Mine

**Bo - POV**

The others found us sitting against a thick tree trunk a few hours later, me folded in South's lap with my head resting back on his chest as I absently gnawed on the springy flesh of his arm. 

I didn't even mind that the other was curled lightly around my waist. I was in a sort of vegetative state - as close to sleep as I was probably ever going to get. South was resigned to his fate as my personal chew toy.

I was appropriately grateful.

"Bo! What the hell are you doing?!" 

I growled at the sound of copperhead's accusing tone, unhinging my jaw from South's arm before I tore something off - though I still kept a firm grip on it, man wasn't getting away that easy.

"Calm down, would ya? He was totally fine!" South grouched, looking like he was shaking off the lethargy too. The unspoken 'til you showed up' was loud and clear.

"Fine? He was chewing on your arm!" a short pixie female screeched overly loud and I brought South's hands up to cover my ears from the horrible woman as I glared up at her from my new favourite spot. So what if I was? It's not like he couldn't stop me if he really didn't want it.

"South Free." I stated firmly, challenge hidden in my tone. The pixie blinked, looking down at me before she cocked her head. Her eyes glazed for a moment or two before a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips.

"South?" She asked with humour and I shoved the palms of my hands on either side of the man's face, squishing his cheeks together for emphasis without taking my eyes from the pixie. I ignored the big bear's laughs and copperhead's growl of disapproval.

" _ South _ ." I said slowly, like I was talking to someone stupid. She just laughed, a tinkling sound like bells before skipping over to us. I shrank back a little into South's chest as Pixie crouched in front of me, mirth dancing in her eyes as she watched me.

I felt like I knew that look, but it was so far down that I could only see a glimpse before it was gone. I frowned, bringing one of South's arms back up to my mouth, chewing lightly on his thumb. Pixie's eyes widened but she didn't comment about it this time.

"South Free. Stronger. Strongest." I say anyway, wanting her to understand. I don't know why, but I feel like she's important. Like she's one of mine almost as much as South. With that thought, I reach out and pull her to my side, burying my nose into her pale collarbone.

"Pixie...important?" I asked almost uncertainly before I decide that, yes, she is very important. I nod to myself, inhaling the somewhat familiar scent as I pulled us hip to hip and wrap my arm around her middle. 

"Hmm...yes. Mine. Pixie Mine. South Mine." I purred, rubbing my cheek against pixie's before sighing and resting my head back into South's chest to close my eyes. I want to get back to that almost-sleep like state, it was so peaceful.

There's a tense moment of silence before Pixie lets out a sob and wraps her arms around me tightly. My eyes snap open and I wait for the panic, for the fear, for the memories - but like with South, all I feel is content. 

A happy purr rumbles from my chest and reverberates through both Mines before hitting the others that are still standing there.  Why won't they leave already?

"Aww! _ I _ wanna be in on the puppy pile too!" The bear whines childishly before a harsh female voice, the one from before that got rid of copperhead, hisses at him;

"No! Do you want to die?! Just leave them! I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon!" Then the sound of their voices was fading and I sighed, sinking almost bonelessly into South's body. 

Pixie eventually lays her head in my lap and I start to run my fingers through the short spikes almost on instinct. It feels like I've done that very same thing a million times before.

Pixie lets out another sob and I shoot her a soothing deep rumble, the masculine notes making her instinctively relax. 

That is, until I get a whiff of copperhead's scent and realise he's still there. My eyes snap open and I snarl at him, not the least bit intimidated by the way his face twists into outright fury.

I wasn't lying when I said South was strongest. I just didn't say that I wasn't far behind him. I would take on this piece of shit and win, I was sure of it.

"Why?! Why are you clinging to  _ him?! _ You should be with me! You're  _ mine! _ " Copperhead shouted, sounding like a petulant child that had his favourite toy ripped away from him by a mean older sibling. 

I roared at him to fuck off, tensed as tight as a coil spring. Pixie was staring up at me with wide eyes when I continued to gently scratch my nails through her hair despite how enraged I was.

I would never hurt Mines, they were mine.

A sudden memory came to me, hazy and murky, but the clearest, longest one I'd found yet. I blinked as I watched it play out and then let out a howl, shooting off South's lap and slamming into copperhead-- _ Edward _ \--head first. 

The sound of boulders crashing together tugged at another memory but I pushed it down for the moment, I had to focus on this right now. 

"YOU HAVE NO CLAIM ON ME!" I roared into his stunned face as I pinned him to the forest floor, his arms trapped above his head.

"I left you LONG before James! You wouldn't fucking listen! You NEVER fucking LISTEN!" He started to struggle in my grip so I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air before driving him back down. 

The ground gave an ominous crack that could no doubt be heard for miles but unfortunately I knew it would take more than that to really hurt him.

"I told you so many times! You broke my heart  _ once _ , did you really think I was stupid enough to give you a second chance?! THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES WITH ME!" I roared right into his stupid face before picking him up again and throwing him as far as I could towards where I knew the house to be.

I ignored the sound of several trees cracking as I fell to my knees and started ripping up the moss and roots as I raged, half feral. I was losing myself again, I could feel it. The instincts, the new smells, the new sights and sounds, the connection I felt with the Mines - it was taking over. 

This brief moment of clarity was slipping from my fingers with each rock I crushed with my bare hands and wishing it was Edward's arrogant controlling head.

"Imma kill him! He tries again I'll kill him! I'm free dammit! FREE!" 

Suddenly there were arms around me and I twisted around to bite harshly into their shoulder. There was a masculine wince and then a familiar scent filled my nose and I whined, unlatching my teeth from South's flesh as gently as I could. 

It was then I noticed the sweet reassurances being murmured into my hair and I brought up my dirt encrusted hands to wrap around him tightly, pulling him as close as physically possible.


End file.
